Everything
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: "All good things must come to an end.. though I never thought I was a good thing."


**I was (kind of) inspired to do this by a Bade vid on YouTube by RidingCupCake. The exact name is "Jade & Beck - How could this happen to me". I'm not making a fic out of that vid, it just inspired me to do character death.. Anyways, the video is AMAZING and if you don't believe me, ask Avan or Liz. Also, Jade and Beck's anniversary probably isn't accurate. **

**Summary: "All good things must come to an end.. though I never thought I was a good thing."**

The clock ticks hollowly, indicating that the time has changed, but Beck doesn't look up. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, sounding a bit broken, a bit ragged. He wipes the tears from his face with the back of his hand and glances up at the clock.

3:48. A quick glance out the window of his RV shows that it's 3:48 in the morning. He couldn't care less.

It's been a full month since the kidnapping. Beck also notes that it would be their 3 year anniversary that day. June 2, 2012.

He's a mess. He hasn't been to school since the kidnapping. His eyes are bloodshot and swollen with sticky tears. His hair is tangled and careless. It's because she always helped him with his hair. It would be completely frizzy when he woke up and they'd spend an hour trying to tame it before school. His clothes are careless as well, a thin black T-shirt outlining his abs with a denim jacket a size too small thrown over it sloppily. Faded jeans with accidental holes in the knees and mismatching shoes complete the strange outfit.

He yawns and begins to dig under his bed for the TV remote. He finds it and fumbles with the buttons out of pure exhaustion before he turns the TV on. He just wants to see if there's any news about Jade, even at 4 in the morning.

There is, but it's the same as it's been for a month. "Teenage California girl still missing," he mumbles to himself, reading the caption on the news channel. "Still searching." He lazily slips off his bed onto the floor, and a lump forms in his throat as he catches sight of one of her things. To many people, it would seem strange. But to Beck, it's just as important to him as any sentimental thing, like her jewelry or a picture of her.

It's a pair of her panties, and he knows himself that it's strange. But he picks them up and puts them in one of his drawers. For safekeeping, he assures himself.

After all, he'll take anything he can to remember her by. It's doubtful that she's still alive, but his stomach knots with anticipation and fear every day, waiting to see if Jade will show up at his doorstep, or if he'll never see her again.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, more specifically Sydney, Australia, it was also June 2, 2012. But it was much later, as it was 8:48 PM. A girl was sitting lazily in an uncomfortable gray chair, her feet propped up on a matching gray plastic table. She twirled a lock of her black hair around her finger, the blue streak hidden by the tight coil. She glared at her captors, who just smirked at her or snickered.<p>

"You guys are stupid. You take me to Australia? Idiots." Almost instantly after the last word came out of her mouth, she felt the familiar pressure of a gun pressed against her temple. She smirked. "Go ahead, shoot me. Maybe I won't have to put up with this shit anymore." Her eyes were alight with a glow that illuminated her blue eyes. Her captors wouldn't admit that it freaked them out a little.

She felt the pressure of the gun disappear and she snickered. "That's what I thought," she said quietly. She thought that being here wasn't that bad, except for the fact that they didn't feed her and she couldn't shower because they were perverts. They were the ones who had kidnapped her, but she bossed them around, gun or no gun. "So," she said, as if she were starting up a casual conversation. "When am I gonna get out of here?"

"Never." She heard a low voice from the corner.

"Really?" she asked, arching her eyebrow. "I'm serious. It's been like a month." She felt the pressure of the gun against her temple. "Like I said, go ahead and shoot me."

She waited.

And then she heard the gun go off.

* * *

><p>It was June 6th, 2012 in California. It was mid-afternoon, Beck didn't care to look at his clock.<p>

He fumbled for the remote and clicked the TV on. As soon as he saw the caption on the news, his stomach and heart sank.

"Teenage California girl found," he mumbled. "Found dead," The puzzle clicked together now.

She wasn't coming back. She was dead.

The remote fell from his hands and he sank to his knees on the floor, crying, sobbing his heart out. She was everything to him. Without her, he was nothing. Did he have a reason to go on? He wasn't sure.

The RV grew colder, as if a sudden breeze had drifted in, but the windows and door were shut tightly.

No one could see the gentle hand that drifted onto his shoulder, but he felt the tear that fell onto his shoulder. He jerked suddenly, as he knew the tear wasn't his. He happened to see her old notepad, positioned right next to the lamp as always, but the slight glint from light reflecting off of it grabbed his attention. He scooted over on his knees and grabbed her notepad.

In shiny, reflective gold calligraphy were the words "All good things must come to an end.. though I never thought I was a good thing." And in even smaller letters, also made with some tool that made shiny, reflective gold marks, was a name and a date.

"Jade. June 6th, 2012," he whispered as he read the words to himself. And in even smaller letters under the name and date, so small it made him squint, were the words "I'm always here for you, Beck."

A lump formed in his throat and a tear made its path down his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was a happy tear or a sad tear.

"Please don't ever leave me again, Jade," he whispered, his throat constricting.

He heard her soft voice.

"I won't."


End file.
